marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Izel
|species = |citizenship = Fear Dimension |affiliation = Izel's Crew (formerly) |gender = Female |DOD = Mid-2019 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (7 episodes) |actor = Karolina Wydra Max Osinski (in Davis' body) Ming-Na Wen (in Melinda May's body) Geri-Nikole Love (in Diaz's body) Briana Venskus (in Piper's body) Jeff Ward (in Deke Shaw's body) Iain De Caestecker (in Leo Fitz's body) Henry Simmons (in Alphonso Mackenzie's body) Natalia Cordova-Buckley (in Yo-Yo Rodriguez's body) Coy Stewart (in Flint's body) |status = Deceased}} Izel was an ancient entity and the creator of the Shrike. Along with her creations, Izel was responsible for the destruction of multiple planets in her quest to reclaim the Di'Allas. Another entity, Pachakutiq, who was under the false impression that Izel killed his family, attempted to kill her multiple times, but she always managed to escape thanks to her ability to posses others. After the Destruction of Chronyca-2, Izel travelled to Kitson, where she recruited Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Upon arriving on Earth, she was confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Sarge's Squad, who destroyed her spaceship. However, she was able to escape by possessing Davis' body. She then infiltrated the Lighthouse by possessing different agents, managing to shoot Sarge and kill Davis in the process. She then took the Gravity Containment Device and escaped in Yo-Yo Rodriguez's body, along with Alphonso Mackenzie. Biography Early Life Search for the Di'Allas Izel was once a non-corporeal entity who was Pachakutiq' mistress before he received a copy body of Phil Coulson. After that, Izel was inspired to create a body for herself and escaped from her homeworld. She arrived on Earth, where she made contact with the Incan civilization, who saw her as a god and placed her in their mythology. They also built a temple in Yucatán made from the same material as the Di'Allas, three artifacts that Izel brought with her, which could be used to open a portal to the realm from which Izel came.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes Believing that the Di'Allas could help her civilization escape the realm of darkness and gain bodies, she decided to use the artifacts. However, they were stolen and hidden somewhere else on Earth. For many years she searched for Di'Allas and destroyed the planets where she didn't find them. Pachkutiq, going by the name Sarge, began hunting her down, believing that Izel killed his family, when in fact, he was longing for her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap Destruction of Chronyca-2 After some time, Izel created a crew of aliens possessed by the Shrike, and led them to Chronyca-2, where she thought she would find the Di'Allas. However, her ship were destroyed and her entire crew was killed by Sarge's Squad. Sarge also destroyed the planet in an attempt to stop the Shrike from spreading to other planets.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One She was only able to salvage the jump drive that allowed her to get to other places in the galaxy. Continuing her journey to regain the artifacts, Izel began looking for a new crew, drawing from candidates that have nothing to lose. Journey to Earth Recruiting FitzSimmons and Jemma Simmons]] In the search of a new crew to help her retrieve what was stolen from her, Izel made her way to Kitson. There she made her way through the casino, trying to recruit people who have nothing to lose. She began to talk to Wayne at the bar, who rejected her offer, saying he wasn't cut out for a crew, and then tried to hit on her. They were interrupted when three people appeared in the casino all of a sudden, which Izel took notice of, seeing them as the potential for her crew, as they were wanted. ]] Learning that the two of the mysterious people she saw were from Earth, exactly where she was wanting to go, Izel stepped in when they were in danger of execution, by threatening Mister Kitson by holding her knife to him. She told him that she wanted to purchase them, telling him to force who the victim was going to be, Wayne, noting how everything on Kitson is rigged. Mister Kitson complied, executing Wayne, and Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were set free. Izel then stood in front of them and offered them a drink. They also convinced her to purchase their friend Enoch from the brothels, which she did. and Jemma Simmons]] They all then gathered at the bar and she was thanked for saving their lives. Izel then told them that she was recruiting them for her crew, as her previous one were all killed. She told them that she needed their expertise as scientists as well as being from Earth to help her locate valuable artifacts that were stolen from her. With Earth being where they have been trying to get to, Fitz and Simmons agreed. However, Izel mentioned how she did not have a ship, due to her previous one being destroyed. However, Fitz told her that he knew of a ship they could use. and crew for her journey]] They brought Izel to Lazy Comet, which had been stolen from them by Boyle and Toad. When they entered the ship, Fitz demanded they give over the ship, which they immediately complied with, not wanting any more problems. Izel then requested that the crew occupying the ship to accompany them on their journey. Boyle told her that the ship wouldn't get them to Earth, but Izel informed them of the drive she has, and that she would pay them for helping them. They agreed to join her, and she prepared for departure, telling them to get the drive ready.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja Approaching Earth To be added Confronting Sarge To be added Izel's Campaign Infiltration into the Lighthouse To be added Interrogating Marcus Benson To be added Rebuilding the Di'Allas To be added Final Showdown with May To be added Personality Despite Izel's benevolent goal of providing bodies for her race, she appears to have homicidal impulses. While in her search for the Di'Allas she destroyed every world she incorrectly believed them to be on. It's unknown whether she did this as a childish fit to vent her frustration, or to ensure she did not return to those planets under the same mistaken assumption. Izel is very pragmatic, and not much for compassion; when she saved FitzSimmons, it was so she could make use of their knowledge to get to Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity': Izel was able to survive for thousands of Earth years. *'Body Creation': A non-corporeal being, Izel claimed that she was the first of her species to create her own body, and she indeed seem to have a body of her own, since she could merge her body with others, possessing them, but she could not do the same with stolen bodied, as she had to get between one body to another when she played around with team S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Shrike Creation': Izel was able to create parasitic creatures, the Shrike. She could also cause the Shrike to rapidly mature thanks to careful nursing and soft humming. **'Hive Mind System:' Using her Shrikes, she was able to command the creatures and their hosts instantly without any complication. The hosts parasitized by her Shrikes were either used for mass destruction or to serve Izel without any objection. *'Possession:' and Alphonso Mackenzie]] Izel was able to completely possess the bodies of others. Those who she possessed did not seem to have any memory of what happened while possessed by her and only felt they had lost time. She displayed that she could use this power to disorient people by possessing and unpossessing them instantaneously. However, despite possessing bodies, Izel could not access the memories of her host. Izel could also use the powers of her hosts in case they had any, as she could use Yo-Yo Rodriguez' Inhuman powers to get out of the Lighthouse, showing capability to instantly master any ability her hosts possibly had. *'Superhuman Durability:' Izel's body had a certain degree of resilience enough to resist multiple gunshots from Sarge without even flinching. It also appeared to carry over whilst in possession of someone else, as she, whilst in Piper's body, shot herself in the hand with no discomfort. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Izel displayed enhanced reflexes as she was able to catch unharmed a rock spike projected towards her at high speed by Flint from a very short distance. Former Powers *'Earth Manipulation': After possessing Flint's body, Izel used his ability to manipulate Earth to recreate the Di'Allas from the Gravity Containment Device and the substances from Temple of the Forgotten. Abilities *'Combatant': Izel is a very skilled fighter, for she was able to hold her own for a long period of time against Melinda May. *'Sword Mastery': Izel is a very skilled swordsman as she was able to go toe to toe with Melinda May in a sword fight and hold her own for a while before being defeated. Equipment Weapons *'Knife': Izel uses a large knife while threatening others, such as when she forced Mister Kitson into sparing Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and selling them to her. *'Sword': To be added *'Daggers': To be added Other Equipment *'Di'Allas' **'Black Monolith': To be added **'White Monolith': To be added **'Grey Monolith': To be added *'Gravity Containment Device': To be added Vehicles *''Lazy Comet: ''To be added *'Zephyr One': To be added Facilities *'Temple of the Forgotten': To be added Relationships Allies *Pachakutiq/Sarge † - Former Lover, Former Attempted Killer and Victim *Shrike - Creations *The First † *The Second † *The Third † *Izel's Crew **Boyle † - Thrall **Toad † - Thrall *Enoch - Situational Ally Enemies *Sarge's Squad **Jaco † - Attempted Killer **Snowflake **Pax † **Tinker † *Chronicoms *Wayne † *Mister Kitson *Montalban *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Former Host and Former Hostage **Leo Fitz - Former Teammate and Former Host **Jemma Simmons - Former Teammate **STRIKE ***Melinda May - Former Host, Attempted Victim and Killer ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Former Host and Former Hostage ***Davis † - Former Host and Victim ***Piper - Former Host ***Diaz - Former Host **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Attempted Victim **Marcus Benson **Deke Shaw - Former Host *Tom Benson (Illusion) † - Victim *Flint - Attempted Killer and Former Host Appearances Trivia *The name "Izel" is derived from Ixchel, a Mayan jaguar goddess of medicine and birth. In the comics, Ixchel has aided goddesses from other cultures in confronting the Celestials. Behind the Scenes *Caitlin Dechelle was a stunt double for Karolina Wydra in the role of Izel. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Females Category:No Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Izel's Crew Leaders Category:Lighthouse Inmates Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Melinda May